


Friends to Lovers

by silkarc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, romantic story about how Korra and Asami found love in the spirit world. Asami's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends to Lovers

The spirit world… so bright, so pure. Yet nothing shone as brightly as the woman holding her hand, smiling at her, bright eyes filled with wonder, and life.

The hand rarely left hers, and nor did those eyes. She gladly followed, wherever she was led. Through the vastest fields of gold, to the warmest, most vibrant streams, the water delightful against her bare feet and flowing between her toes.

No matter where or when, she could feel warmth in her chest. Joy. Love. Feelings that she wasn’t even sure she deserved after so much heartache. Still, she allowed herself to be led. Atop the vastest mountains, on the back of a phoenix bird, her arms clutching against her frame, unsure which was the most exhilarating, the flight, or the closeness of her body.

On some nights, she felt grief at her Father’s loss. But she never felt sadness for long, each time she found herself in a warm embrace, and it made her heart throb. Each time the embrace seemed gentler, and the words of comfort kinder. Tonight, the brush of her cheek. The next night, her hand in her hair.

She allowed herself to be led, through swampy marshes and vast forests. She felt herself blush when she caught those eyes staring, more than once. Her heart fluttered when she saw her blushing too, then looking away, nervous, like she always did.

She allowed herself to be led, to rest for the night under the shelter of an ancient tree. They talked, her voice a welcome song that lifted her spirits. She found herself thinking about her father again, but no sooner had her eyes dropped than she was in her embrace, this time her lips, just the corner, against her cheek, “ _It will be okay, things will get better”_. But in those arms, with her head nestling against her shoulder, things were already better. And she felt selfish at the thought.

She allowed herself to be led, this time to a spectacular lake, where blushes and shy glances were exchanged as they swam and splashed around the lake in very little clothing. Shyness gave in to playfulness, a water fight ensued, and she eventually allowed the other to win.

She allowed herself to pour her heart out about her past, revealing more about herself for every day that they spent together, and she was delighted when the other began to share her own tales of the past. She allowed herself to sleep a little closer to her each night, until eventually they slept in one another’s arms, where her heart danced like never before.

She allowed her love to flourish, savouring each day and each night spent with her.

She allowed herself to be led to a remote valley, sheltered from the wind by hills around all sides. They picnicked during the day, and gazed up at the sky together at night. She was entertained by the fabricated stories about made-up shapes in the stars. She laughed until she cried, until her sides hurt, and somehow she found herself in her arms, their lips close enough to feel each other’s breath.

She didn’t allow herself to resist the ache in her heart, no matter how afraid she was. She closed the tiny gap, a gap which seemed like a mile, a gap that represented their journey from friends to lovers. Their lips met, and hers felt warm, tender. Like coming home. She didn’t try to stem the flow of her tears, tears of happiness flooding out. Her heart warmed further when she saw that tears were in those blue eyes, too.

Their lips met again, each time a little braver. Each time with less uncertainty. She felt fingers nestle into her hair and she allowed her own hands to run down her back, seeking flesh beneath the fabric.

She paused her kiss only to tip their foreheads together, to look into her eyes, bright in the moonlight, wordlessly asking _“Are you sure?”_ and then in silent reply, their lips found one another again.

Between kisses and delicate touches, they undressed one another, slowly, carefully. Each brush of her fingertips causing her hairs stand on end. She stroked the bronze skin beneath her hand, warm to the touch, exciting. She pulled her into her arms completely, so that she could feel as much of her skin and warmth against her as possible.

They held each other, feeling their hearts beat against one another, whispering their heart’s secrets, their confessions, their love. They kissed, and for how long this time, she didn’t know.

But then lips were against her neck, causing dizzying lights to flash in her mind. She whispered her name, _“Korra…”_ , and allowed herself to be overwhelmed, surrendering, body and soul, to the woman she so deeply loved.

 

-== fin ==-


End file.
